Berri-UQAM (Montreal Metro)
}} Berri-UQAM is the central station of the Montreal Metro in , , . It is in the Quartier Latin in the borough of Ville-Marie. It was inaugurated on October 14, 1966, as part of the original network of the metro. Designed by Longpré and Marchand, the station serves three lines: the Green, Orange, and Yellow lines. The main part of the station is a cruciform cut and cover volume built underneath the intersection of rue Berri and boul. de Maisonneuve; the volume is so large that the station's design had to include massive pillars to support the street. This central volume contains three levels. The upper level contains the rectangular mezzanine at its centre, with fare barriers on all four sides; the arms extend out to the station's entrances, with two more entrances at the crossing, and are also lined with shops and services. Staircases lead from the mezzanine to the landings on either side of the orange line. These landings provide views of the great volumes over the green line platforms below. From the Green Line level, escalators and hallways connect the rest of the station to the Yellow Line terminus, built in tunnel a block away under rue Saint-Denis. Due to limited space in the tail tracks, trains reverse both in the tail tracks and in the foretracks leaving the station. All three lines have side platforms. The station has a total of four independent exits: three integrated into buildings (the Berri, Saint-Denis, and Place Dupuis exits) and one free-standing kiosk (the Sainte-Catherine exit). The station also contains several underground city connections, listed below. The work of five artists is exhibited in this station. The largest work is a stained-glass mural by and Pierre Osterrath entitled Hommage aux fondateurs de la ville de Montréal (homage to the founders of the city of Montreal). A gift of the Union régionale de Montréal des and installed in 1969, it depicts , , and Paul Chomedey, sieur de Maisonneuve. It is located over the eastern portal of the Green Line tunnel. Three paintings by are located over the main staircase leading to the Yellow Line terminus. Originally located at the entrance to , they represent three themes of the Expo: science, recreation, and culture. A plaque by LaPalme and , commemorating the inauguration of the metro, is located at the centre of the mezzanine. It is enclosed in a black circular bench, a popular meeting site, referred to as la rondelle (the hockey puck) or la pilule (the pill) or "le banc des fous" (the crazy bench). The most recent work is located in the new Sainte-Catherine entrance pavilion, by architect Gaétan Pelletier. The work is a statue of Mother by , commemorating the Place Émilie-Gamelin (also called Berri Square) in which the entrance is located. The statue is owned by the City of Montreal. History The Berri-UQAM station was the site of the Metro's inauguration on October 14, 1966. On September 2, 2001, a canister of was set off inside Berri-UQAM, forcing the evacuation of the 300 passengers inside. Origin of the name Berri-UQAM is named for both Rue Berri, so called since 1663 and named for landholder Simon Després dit Berry, and the . (The University has taken to using UQAM as its abbreviation which it displays as UQÀM (with a over the a) as its logo; the metro station retains the UQAM form.) The station was originally named Berri-de Montigny; rue de Montigny is the former name of boul. de Maisonneuve in this area. The station is still, very occasionally, called this in speech; it is more often referred to as simply Berri. A small stub of de Montigny street still survives, between St-Laurent and St-Urbain. Connecting bus routes Regular STM routes STM Night routes Address of entrances *Saint-Denis entrance: 1470, rue Saint-Denis, at boul. de Maisonneuve *Berri entrance: 1500, rue Berri, at boul. de Maisonneuve *Station Centrale entrance: 1635, rue Berri, at boul. de Maisonneuve *Place-Dupuis entrance: 850, boul. de Maisonneuve, at rue Saint-Christophe *Sainte-Catherine entrance: 505, rue Sainte-Catherine est, at rue Berri Nearby points of interest Connected via the underground city * *Station central d'autobus de Montréal * - Hôtel des Gouverneurs * Other *Quartier Latin * *Hôpital Saint-Luc *Cinémathèque québécoise *Office national du film *Place Émilie-Gamelin ("Berri Square") *Théâtre Saint-Denis *Cinéma du Quartier-Latin External links *Société de transport de Montréal - official web page of the station * Berri-UQAM metro station geo location *Montreal by Metro, metrodemontreal.com - photos, information, and trivia Category:Stations of the Montreal Metro